


Living the Moment

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't enjoy the journey as much if you're always in a rush."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Moment

"Why the hurry?" Skyfire asked over the comm link. Starscream was still close enough that the shuttle could catch up with almost no effort, but he _was_ flying much faster than needed. The tetrajet did a barrel roll, playful, but refused to slow down.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't enjoy the journey as much if you're always in a rush," he replied. "Or, if you want the practical reason, because we're perfectly on schedule and there's no need to waste fuel like that."

"No need to be stingy, either," Starscream said, in that tone of voice that made it quite clear that he'd be smirking if his vehicle mode allowed it. "I can always get a ride."

Skyfire probably should have called that cheating, or at least protested a bit out of principle, but the truth was that he didn't really mind. Besides, it was hard to be annoyed at Starscream when he made him laugh like that.

"You could still slow down a bit. Live the moment."

"Doing what? We're in _space_. There's nothing at all here."

"There's us."

There was a moment of silence, and then:

"You're terribly sappy, did you know that?"

"You keep reminding me, yes," Skyfire said cheerfully.

"I don't know how I put up with you sometimes," Starscream sighed, making sure to be as dramatic as possible about it.

But he did slow down, just a bit.


End file.
